fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 3DS
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Mini Yoshis If you would like to help me with my game, please ask on my talk page Mario Party 3DS is the sequel to Mario Party 9 and the first Mario Party on the 3DS. It is created by Moonlight Studios and will be released some time during 2012. It will contain some new characters and boards, plus some retro one's as well. Gameplay Similarly to Mario Party 9, players travel around the course on vehicles collecting mini-stars or power stars and dodging the mini-ztars or red stars. Players can either play in one vehicle altogether or play in seperate vehicles against each other. Characters Default Mario - Luigi - Peach - Daisy - Toad - Toadette - Yoshi - Birdo - Wario - Waluigi - Unlockable Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong - Bowser Jr - Baby Mario - Baby Luigi - Metal Mario - Funky Kong - Koopa Troopa - Dry Bones - Boo - Shy Guy - Whittle - Mii - Boards Default Minigames 4-Player #''Mushroom Climb ''- Travel up the hill, bouncing off all the mushrooms #''Thumb's Up ''- Pump up the thumb balloon and see whos floats the highest #''Lava Crevace ''- Dodge the lava in an small crevace #''The Gold Mine ''- Travel through a gold mine and collect gold coins #''Cooking Cake ''- Follow the on screen instructions to make a cake. The fastest one wins #''Wooden Labyrinth ''- Find the pathway through the wooden labyrinth #''Rubiks Tube ''- Make a tower of Rubiks cubes and make sure none of the same colour sides are adjacent #''Power Star Hunt'' - Roam around Toad Village digging holes in the ground to find power stars #''Bullet Bill Barrage'' - Dodge oncoming Bullet Bills on a long platform #''Melodic Madness'' - Repeat multiple tunes played to open the doors and exit the building #''Honey Slaves'' - Take a bucket full of honey to Queen Bee without dropping it, enemies with throw hazards to knock the honey out of your hands #''Peach Blossoms'' - Run around Peach's Castle collecting pink flowers, watch out for Spiky Plants #'Shroom Gorge - Travel along 'Shroom Gorge dodging all the obstacles along the way #''Shell Search'' - Dive deep to find the Gold Shell #''Skilled Skating'' - Skate along the icey path, jumping over gaps and dodging obstacles #''Sliding Puzzle'' - Complete the sliding puzzle of your character's face #''Bananarama'' - Collect the banana's and banana bunches as they fall #''Bob-omb Bananza'' - Pass the Bob-omb around before it blows up, the quicker it is moved, the quicker it will blow up #''The Bad Box'' - Open a toy box to find Mini Maro's, but there is one bad box with a Mini DK. 3 Vs 1 #''Switchboard Sway ''- One player must travel on a Switchboard, whilst dodging attacks from the other three #''Shy Switch ''- Each team has to get the most Shy Guy's to their side by switching the directions of the conveyor belts #''Tramline Crisis ''- 3 of the players are on pushcarts and have to choose which path to travel along. The 1 player chooses which path is going to be the wrong one and blocks it off. The other 3 have to get to the end without hitting any dead ends #''Coin Collectors'' - The two teams battle each other to get coins, the single person gets 3 coins for every 1 collected 2 Vs 2 #''Rainbow Road Slide ''- Two teams must make there way down the Rainbow Road in an orb whilst dodging all the enemies. The first team there wins #''The Enemies Code ''- The two teams must find a way to unlock the door to get out of the room #''Can Knock-off ''- The two teams have 2 minuted to knock off all the cans on the racks using Green Shells Duel #''The Final Snowball ''- Two players have to engage in a snowball fight, the first player to hit the other player wins #''Robo Battle ''- Each player gets a robot and they have to fight each other. The first player to fall down the hole loses #''Pick of Cards ''- Each player picks a card at random. The first player to pick an picture or ace card loses Mini-Boss #''Giga Battle'' - Throw Bob-ombs into Giga Piranha Plant's mouth to remove his leaves off his head #''Mole Hunt'' - Using a mallet, hit the correct Monty Mole on the head #''Shadow Shapes'' - Draw a shadow of the shape shown to reveal Shadow Mario, then use your star spin to hit him Boss #''Goomboss Battle'' - Ground Pound a floating stone to hit Goomboss on the head #''Top Dodge'' - Dodge Topmaniac's attack and jump on his head #''Petey Panic'' - Select an amount of spaces to move, and move along them. Petey will then turn around and select 1 space on each row, if you are on this space you will be flung back to the start. Move all 10 spaces to recieve 3 points for hitting Petey. You can only roll a 1, 2 or 3 Challenge #''Boo Face ''- Players have 30 seconds to complete the puzzle of Boo's Face #''Memory Mash ''- Players must remember the order of the numbers and repeat it #''What's New ''- Players have a grid of enemies which they see for 30 seconds, then it goes and comes back and 10 new items have been added. Get them all right to win Retro #''Spectre Inspector (2 Vs 2) ''- Players must find 3 enemies hidden in a dark room #''Trace Cadets (4 Player) ''- Players must trace shapes to fill a grid #''Rotation Station (Duel) ''- Player must get to the top of the tower first, using rotation References in Other Games Mario Party Series - The main idea of the game returns. Retro boards and mini-games return and the idea of 4 travelling on a vehicle and collecting mini-stars return from Mario Party 9. Super Mario Sunshine ''- The idea of Palm Tree Shore comes from this game ''Super Mario Galaxy ''- The Board Good Egg Galaxy is based off of a location from this game. ''Mario Kart Wii - Coconut Mall returns as a playable board Super Mario Galaxy 2- Whiitles return as playable characters and the board Supermassive Station is based off of a location in the is game Super Mario 3D Land - Boom Boom's look comes from this game Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Wario Series Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:3D Games Category:3DS Games Category:Fan Games